


Rumors

by navaan



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after <i>Doctor Bashir, I Presume?</i>. Garak questions Julian about some rumors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



“I’ve heard some rumors, Doctor Bashir.”

“Rumors?” Julian couldn’t help smiling. “Truths you mean, Garak.”

“If they are indeed that.”

It wasn’t often that Garak came to him for information and the fact alone told Julian what this was all about. “They are.” He set his drink back down on the table and looked across at Garak calmly. His secrets were out now and he had nothing to fear.

“My dear Doctor. Who would have thought?” Garak sounded more than a little amused and Julian leaned back in his seat to better observe him. “I’d never have taken you for such an accomplished liar.”

“Are you saying I fooled the master of deception?”

“Of course, I'm saying no such thing. We both know I’m just a humble tailor, and you would never have caught my interest if there hadn’t been something _interesting_ about you.”

Julian bit back his laughter, but tried to keep a calm expression. “Of course.”

“So, it is _true_ then? And you did not see it fit to inform me?” The voice of Garak had changed from superficial friendliness to what Julian knew could be understood as “deadly” seriousness. He was still thinking about _what_ to tell him, when his expression changed again. A small glint in his eyes as if he was joking. “You _did not_ introduce me to your parents!” he admonished in mock anger. “You’ll have to make that up to me.”

The laughter came easily to Julian now. He’d lived in fear of discovery so long that it was welcome to joke about all this now that he didn't have to hide anymore. Even if his father had finally had to take responsibility, a weight was lifted from his shoulders. “I’m not sure that’s true. You’ve never met my father, Garak. And I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready to see that happen. The two of you would probably end up writing a book together... About me.”

“You’ll make it up to me anyway.”

He laughed again. “All right. All right.” But Garak was laughing too and Julian had a feeling that whatever was asked of him to pay back his dept wouldn’t be something he’d be unwilling to do. Not unwilling at all.


End file.
